


Scary Monsters and Super Creeps

by redandbluebowties



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandbluebowties/pseuds/redandbluebowties
Summary: Dale has now jumped into another timeline. It's happening again. The lodge has given him an extra set of hands to help. Will it be enough though?





	1. Aria of the Soul

“Don’t be afraid.”

I opened my eyes looking straight into an abyss of darkness. The voice spoke again.

“Don’t be afraid.”

I felt as if I was floating in the dark for what was an eternity. Eventually there was a light I was approaching. I was suddenly enveloped in warmth. Standing right in front of me in this very red colored room was a beautiful older blonde woman smiling dressed in a black high slitted dress. She repeated in her distorted voice “Don’t be afraid.”

I attempted to speak but my voice wouldn’t come out. The lady introduced herself “My name is Laura Palmer.”

I reached for my throat panicking over the fact I couldn’t speak. She began to explain “The you in reality is currently asleep. You and I are interacting in what you would call a dream.”

I raised an eyebrow and she questioned “You are confused?”

I nodded slowly and she replied “This place exists between dream and reality. Mind and matter. You are tied to another visitor of this room. The other who visits is a man out of time. He has attempted to prevent the inevitable. You are to help him. You must wake and find Cooper.”

I looked down and noticed my change in appearance. I was wearing a dress made of blue velvet. It clung on to me as if it was my own second skin. The room itself was rather spacious for what it had. There was a piano off to the corner, two chairs with a table and lamp in between, and there was a rather old school microphone standing right there. There was music playing in the air. It sounded classical but other worldly. 

Laura smiled eerily at me and said “They surely know how to pick them for him. Cooper always seems to have a spot for unparalleled beauty.”

I turned towards Laura. She came, took my hand, and guided me towards the chairs. She greeted me “Welcome to the Lodge. It would seem to me you have a most unusual destiny before you. I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance. I’ll be here to accompany you on your journey through the lodge.”

I walked about the room and touched the curtains. They were soft to the touch, red velvet. Laura warned “Don’t venture off yet. The Lodge is a dangerous place alone. Going in with undying courage will only secure your death.”

Laura walked up to me and caressed my face. Her face getting closer and closer towards mine. Her lips brushed mine and she whispered “Go find Cooper. It will be then that you can start your journey between the black and white.”

Shooting up from bed I looked around quickly realizing I was in my bedroom. I faced towards the mirror placing my hand around my throat asking “Who is Cooper?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for each chapter of this fic there's a song title connected to it. Also this fic got some Persona influences as well as the obvious Twin Peaks stuff. So if you like the fic you can go ahead and listen to some of the tunes I've been listening to while writing it.


	2. Life Will Change

Here I was waiting for the bell to ring for home ec to be over. Technically it was my last class of the day since lunch was right after. I would just skip lunch all together and head home. Not like anybody was gonna stop me from cutting lunch anyways. 

I was bored of the rural life Twin Peaks had to offer. It was a tiny piece of dust in the middle of nowhere. Everyone in town knew one another. Everyone knew the others business. It was almost sickening just thinking about it. 

Though I will say now things were starting to modernize quite a bit. The Ghostwood Estates were bringing in more of a city vibe. The added arcade gave the teenagers another spot to hangout in. The double R diner was as packed as ever now that it's pies were famous. 

I understood why my parents moved here from the big city. The perilous streets of Chicago were no place to raise kids. A town like Twin Peaks was just ideal. It was safe. They wanted to keep my brother and I out of trouble. Not much good it did them though. My brother was a monster. He was an all star track and field champion with and over inflated ego to match. As problematic as he was with his attitude it would just get written off because of the amount of money he would bring to school. 

I, on the other hand, was so focused on getting out of this damn town that I overloaded on my classes once I started high school so I could sooner apply to a college out of state. I didn't associate too much with those in town. If I did it was mostly because either they wanted to be in my brother’s good graces at school or they wanted to conduct business with my father. I needed a change of pace. I was just so over being in a town full of little people. 

Now that school was over for the day I was walking home thinking about the dream I had this morning. It was as if I went to another world. Whoever Laura was, she wanted me to find this Cooper person. Apparently we're tied by fate. 

Laura’s presence was a mix of everything in the dream. She was warm, welcoming, dangerous and in some cases downright frightening. There were dangers wandering the red room, or as she called it the lodge, alone. She said not until I find Cooper will I be able to move beyond the red curtain. 

I decided to stop at the Double R and grab a malt and some fries. Stepping inside there were the usual customers who would stop by. You got your regulars from town, the truckers who would stop by on their routes, and some of the students who were out on their lunch break heading back to class. I decided to take a booth by myself and just mentally relax.

But that was cut short once some of the girls from my brother’s crowd noticed me. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. They came over and I smiled. The facade continues… The group asking about my brother and when was the next house party he was throwing. I replied rather tactfully saying I don't know most likely when my parents were away. The girls were giggling and I was trying very hard to not vomit at their giddiness. 

The door to the diner opened then and the girls raised their eyebrows in intrigue. I turned towards the door and can finally relate to these ladies interest. It was as if he walked out of a movie. He was a tad bit older. Didn't take away from the fact he was still handsome if anything it added more. He smiled at the waitress and ordered a slice of cherry pie, two scoops of vanilla ice cream, and a cup of black coffee. The guy had to have some sort of sweet tooth.

The girls looked at me then and questioned “What's stopping you from talking to him?”

I mentally answered “Considering he's light years out of my league. Guys who look like they belong in fashion magazines don't even give me the light of day.”

I verbally replied “He just stepped in. Let him at least get settled first. Who knows what he's gone through.”

The lead girl smirked “You should go up to him. See what he's into. Technically you're old enough.”

I laughed “Still doesn't mean he'll speak to me.”

The girls shrugged “Worth a shot. Not everyday do you get a man who looks like that walking into Twin Peaks.”

I chuckled and agreed “You're right.”

Once he was settled and the waitress brought his food. The girls were egging me on to go to speak with him. I rolled my eyes and picked up my things and moved to sit next to him at the counter. I tapped his shoulder and asked “Is this seat taken?”

He shook his head and I sat next to him. I placed my order for my malt and fries. He commented “Those girls are still looking at you.”

I blushed and said “They have a tendency of doing that. They think you’re cute.”

He asked then “And what about you?”

I retorted back “What about me?”

He smirked. There was something playful in his eyes “Do you think I’m cute?”

I answered matter of factly “No. I don’t.”

The waitress brought over my malt and fries just then. I smiled and added “I think your handsome.”

He choked on his piece of pie he was eating. Meanwhile I was looking like the Cheshire Cat sipping into my malt. 

I grabbed one of my fries smirking “It’s the truth though.”

He took a napkin and wiped his mouth after drinking his coffee. “I’m flattered.”

I added “But…”

He said “But nothing.”

I raised an eyebrow and was a bit taken back “I’m use to there being a but afterwards.”

He responded “Well, consider it your lucky day, then.”

We both laughed. I was rather relaxed. Maybe it was just his personality that lowered my guard. I didn’t even notice the girls glaring me as if they're were trying to burn holes through my skulls. He pointed that out rather nicely though. 

I questioned “So what business does a handsome man like yourself have in Twin Peaks?”

He replied “I’m here on FBI business.”

I didn’t know whether or not to take his answer seriously. So I followed up with “In small town where everyone knows each other. I doubt there’s anything the FBI can find out about this town.”

He turned towards me and remarked “Even the least suspected of places have their secrets.”

I shrugged “I doubt it here though.”

There was that playful twinkle in his eyes again. I smirked and mentioned “You know speaking of secrets, we never told each other our names.”

He coyly replied “Is that so.”

I said extending my hand out towards him “Genesis. Genesis Acevedo.”

He took my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckle. I could feel the heat rushing to my face. He introduced himself “Federal Bureau of Investigations Special Agent Dale Cooper.”

It was at that moment where the bells went off in my head. I didn’t know how to feel. At one hand I was flustered with flirting with a handsome gentleman. On the other I was panicking because I might have found Laura’s Cooper. The thought of being tied by fate echoing in my head.


End file.
